


you belong among the wildflowers

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: 30 Days of Writing Challenge [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Full Shift Werewolves, High School, M/M, Wolf Derek, also Stiles and Derek are the same age in this okay, they go to high school together that's never fully clarified so there ya go, this is weird and hard to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a few weeks before Stiles’ seventeenth birthday that something unforgettable happens – very unforgettable, wow. He falls asleep one night with the wolf, who’s been visiting more often since his sixteenth birthday, sleeping at the end of his bed, and wakes up to a huge amount of man flesh cuddled up next to him what the fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you belong among the wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god this deserves so much more than I'm giving it at the moment but I got the idea in my head and I couldn't get it out so I wrote it okay maybe I'll flush it out a few thousand more words eventually bc this so isn't long enough for this idea okay. 
> 
> also this is the last one. LOOK AT THAT I wrote everyday for an entire month without fail I'm super proud of myself for this feat actually considering before this I was having so much trouble writing at all. I need a moment I'm so happy about it all okay. 
> 
> also title from "Wildflowers" by Tom Petty

The first time it happens, Stiles is fourteen. He’s coming home from school when he stumbles upon a small black dog, curled up at the front door.

He’s a little nervous, at first, because _stray dog_ , and he thinks briefly of calling his dad and he even has his cell phone out when the dog wakes up, head raising just a bit and Stiles’ heartrate spikes and he thinks he should run but before he can do anything at all, the dogs up and yipping happily.

_Happily_ yipping around Stiles’ feet.

The dog circles around Stiles, sniffing up his legs, and Stiles is stock still, staring at it with wide eyes. It looks up at Stiles after a moment, head cocked to the side, and Stiles _swears_ it gives him a smile before it’s sitting back on it’s hind legs, tongue lolling out.

Stiles watches it for a moment before he leans down to give it a pet and – and it pushes it’s head into Stiles’ hand, and Stiles _squeals a bit_ , okay, the dog is _so cute_.

“Hey buddy,” he tries, hand running down the dog’s neck to find no collar, no identification of any kind, “You wanna tell me where you’re owner is?”

The dog snuffs at that, rubbing up against Stiles’ hand some more before Stiles gets up. The dog gives a small bark at that, looking up at Stiles with earnest, beautiful golden eyes.

“What?” Stiles asks it, pulling out his keys and unlocking the front door, but the dog just stares. As soon as the front door is open, though, the dog pushes his way past Stiles, into the house.

“Hey!” Stiles calls after as it runs through the living room and up the stairs. He sighs again, going into the house himself and closing the door. He goes up to his room to find the dog curled up on his bed, muzzle between it’s paws, looking at Stiles. Stiles drops his backpack on his desk chair, slowly walking over to the dog.

“Who _are_ you?” he asks, but the dog doesn’t move at all. He reaches out, carefully petting him again, and then the dog gives a little whine, pushes it’s head up into Stiles hand again. Stiles laughs, sits down on his bed with it, and gives it the good petting it obviously wants.

***

Stiles thinks about asking his dad about keeping the dog, the dog that apparently doesn’t have a home and apparently really loves him, because it curls up on the end of Stiles bed as he attempts some homework, watching Stiles carefully. It leaves a couple of times to sniff around the room, but always comes back, just watching.

He thinks he’s going to ask his dad, because his dad _has_ been promising for a couple of years to think about getting a dog, and here’s a great opportunity, okay? Except – sometime during the evening Stiles falls asleep trying to read his biology textbook and when he wakes up, his dad is home and the dog – is gone. Stiles searches the entire house, then looks in the backyard, but no dog.

He frowns as he and his dad sit down to dinner, confused.

***

The dog comes back, though, about a month later. Does the same thing; curls up at the front door until Stiles gets home from school, then pushes his way until he gets a good petting, then curls up with Stiles on his bed. And disappears when Stiles isn’t looking, just before his dad gets home.

And it happens again, and again, once every couple of months.

Stiles sees him when he’s sitting in the park on the edge of the preserve, sees him romping happily in the woods, a bigger brown dog and a tiny black dog with a grey belly running around with him, and it hits him that – that they’re _wolves_. That he’s been entertaining a _wolf_ in his house for almost seven months, how hadn’t he seen that before? The dog was so obviously _not_ a dog, was a wolf.

The next day, the wolf (Stiles has taken to calling him Fuzzy) shows up at his doorstep, and Stiles leans down to pet him with a “You’re a wolf, aren’t you?”

The dog – wolf, right, _wolf_ – barks happily, licking Stiles on the cheek.

***

It’s a few weeks before Stiles’ seventeenth birthday that something unforgettable happens – _very_ unforgettable, wow. He falls asleep one night with the wolf, who’s been visiting more often since his sixteenth birthday, sleeping at the end of his bed, and wakes up to a _huge amount of man flesh cuddled up next to him what the fuck._

He squawks as he sees that a _very naked_ boy is there, not a wolf, jumping back far enough that he’s then falling off the bed. He hears a shuffling, and the boy’s peering over the edge of the bed, and it’s –

“Derek Hale?” he yells, and the boy’s eyes widen and he looks down at his body before squeaking himself and somehow falling off the other side of the bed. Stiles is just getting up, yelling “What the fuck?” as he climbs on his bed and stares at a _very naked_ Derek Hale, when the door to his bedroom opens to reveal his dad, who – who looks confusedly at him before realizing there’s another person in the room, and looks over to see the _very-naked-blushing-wide-eyed Derek Hale_ before he makes a noise, himself. He stares at Derek for a moment as both Stiles and Derek stare back at him before he glances back at Stiles with a “We need to talk, downstairs, _as soon_ as you’re both presentable” in his very gruff no-nonsense voice, and shuts the door.

Derek Hale squeaks once more when Stiles looks back over to him, both of them bright red, and pulls Stiles’ duvet over to cover himself, and the only word able to form in Stiles’ mind is _fuck_ , because _what_ the _fuck_?

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/) or [onedirectionaremyfirstlove](http://onedirectionaremyfirstlove.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'm gonna go be emotional about this all okay goodness gracious.
> 
> oh and p.s., in case you didn't catch it - all werewolves can fully shift in this fic.


End file.
